


Three Players Are Better Than None

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, jay is a loser, kori just wants sexy time, roy is a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, after mission sex is the best. Now if only Jason would go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Players Are Better Than None

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the closest thing to smut I have ever written.

After mission sex is kind of awesome.

Still flying high off adrenaline, the ringing of explosions still in his ears and the familiar feeling of a taut bowstring and feathered arrow being replaced by the strong, supple flesh of a warrior alien princess that could melt his entire face off; oh yeah.

This was the best possible time for sex.

Or it would be, if Jason would just _go away._

It’s kind of hard to enjoy yourself when your sometimes-best friend sometimes-arch nemesis kicks open the bedroom door and shouts, “PLAYER THREE HAS ENTERED THE GAME!”

“Jason,” Roy groaned, trying very hard not to think about the very obvious, very painful boner he was unsuccessfully hiding against Kori’s thigh and the hand he’d already slipped underneath her top. “ _Please_ go away.”

“And miss the show? Why Harper, I’m hurt!” Jason mocked, unashamedly allowing his eyes to rove over the couple’s compromising position.

Kori rather amusedly met his eyes, not bothered by the interruption in the least. Meanwhile, Roy could feel a blush rising up his neck that had nothing to do with arousal.

“What do you want, Jaybird?” he asked, uncharacteristically flustered and inwardly cursing the undead moron for barging in as he tried to withdraw his hand from Kori’s armor, only to succeed in rubbing a sweet spot, making her gasp a bit which did absolutely nothing to help his concentration.

Kori’s eyes danced to his, clearly asking for him to do that again, and _holy Hell_ did it just become a sauna in here? He was getting a burn scar after this for sure. Not that he’d really mind.

A hand on his shoulder diverted his attention once again, and he found himself looking into another pair of far too lovely green eyes. Roy felt his breath catch as warm air whispered past his ear.

“Just as I said,” Jason purred like a freaking cat, ( _this is not fair you ass_ ) hand drifting down Roy’s arm, making the skin tingle pleasantly where he touched, until his hand, too, rested over Kori’s breast. “I’m entering the game. Got a problem with that?”

The tone was light, flirty, obviously teasing, but Roy could tell from the serious glint in Jason’s eyes; one word, from either of them, and he would be gone.

“I am not opposed,” offered Kori, snapping Roy out of the daze he’d fallen into when he realized the body pressed up behind him was rock hard muscle that smelled purely of gun-smoke, which was way more of a turn-on than he ever could’ve imagined.

He blinked, realized their eyes were on him now, he could stop this here if he wanted to, if he was uncomfortable with it.

But… hell.

This wasn’t uncomfortable at all.

With a feral grin, Roy reached behind with his free hand to grope Jason’s ass, eliciting a surprised but pleased yelp from the taller male. “The more the merrier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I. Don’t. Fucking. Know.  
> *jumps off cliff in shame*


End file.
